Bark scorpion
Bark scorpions are creatures found in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Bark scorpions are a genus of radscorpion native to the Mojave Wasteland, which, as their name implies, are mutated from North American Arizona bark scorpions. They are easily distinguishable from other species of radscorpion by their light, yellow-brown carapace and by their much smaller size compared to the common radscorpion. Despite being a type of radscorpion, they are not allied with the other types of radscorpions and are frequently preyed upon by them. Characteristics Biology Bark scorpions differ from radscorpions not only in size and coloration but also in attack methodology. Where radscorpions typically engage a target the second they see it, bark scorpions tend to hang back and try to flank their prey if at all possible. In addition to this, is their tendency to jump short distances if they detect prey that has gotten too close in a hurry. They generally appear in groups of three or four, but can occasionally be found wandering alone. If encountered in numbers, they frequently try to surround their intended target. Bark scorpions are well camouflaged against much of the Mojave, making pinpointing their whereabouts quite difficult when at distance. Gameplay attributes The scorpions themselves do not pose a significant threat, usually taking just a few hits to kill. However, they make up for it with their venom, which causes more damage over time, as well as blurred vision. Antivenom will negate the venom's effects. When one is stung by a bark scorpion, as with all poison, the game will alert them with a message that they are feeling "a little woozy." Although their low Hit Points may indicate otherwise, bark scorpions can potentially be dangerous, even for mid-level player characters, if encountered in groups. This is due to the effect of venom stacking, which may lead to a rapid demise without the use of antivenom. However, large groups of the scorpions are rare (especially at low levels), unless one is close to an area known to be inhabited by scorpions, such as Hidden Valley or Scorpion gulch. Variants Bark scorpion The standard bark scorpion. They are slightly smaller than normal radscorpions and do a similar amount of damage. |level =5 |perception =3 |hp =20 |dt =2 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (25 ) |attack2 =Bark scorpion poison (5 /sec, -2 PER for 30 seconds) |items =* Bark scorpion poison gland }} Bark scorpion hunter Bark scorpion hunters are larger and more aggressive than the regular bark scorpions. They are generally found in the same areas as their smaller counterparts and the two varieties can be difficult to distinguish between, especially in the heat of combat. |level =5 |perception =3 |hp =20 |dt =2 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (30 ) |attack2 =Bark scorpion poison (5 /sec, -2 PER for 30 seconds) |items =* Bark scorpion poison gland }} Locations Bark scorpions are primarily found in the desert of the Mojave Wasteland outside of buildings and off the main roads. * The first bark scorpion that is normally encountered will most likely be on the road to Goodsprings Cemetery, during the quest By a Campfire on the Trail. One may also spawn outside the Prospector Saloon when fast traveling to Goodsprings. They are also found scattered around Zion Canyon, often inside and around buildings. * They are particularly common in and around Hidden Valley, scorpion gulch and Nipton. There are many bark scorpion hunters that spawn between Wolfhorn ranch and the hidden supply cave, near the unmarked Vipers hideout. * There are about four bark scorpions in a room at the El Rey Motel. Notes * Bark scorpion poison glands can be sold for a considerably higher amount of caps than radscorpion poison glands. * Bark scorpion poison glands are required to make the poisons bleak venom, Mother Darkness, and Silver Sting. * Bark scorpions, initially locked in a cage, are used in a trap by the owner of the heavily booby-trapped house in Nipton. The cage is unlocked by a pressure plate in one of the bedrooms or by picking the lock. * When the player character fast travels to Hidden Valley, some bark scorpions may spawn near them. Appearances Bark scorpions appear only in Fallout: New Vegas and its add-on Honest Hearts. Sounds Gallery Barkscorpion poison gland.png|Bark scorpion poison gland Barkscorpions El Rey Motel.jpg|Four bark scorpions in the El Rey Motel Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures Category:Fauna de:Rindenskorpion#Rindenskorpionjäger es:Escorpión de Arizona nl:Bark scorpion pt:Bark scorpion ru:Древесный скорпион